Waffles
by UnderratedHero
Summary: Siguiendo con el final de "Shell Shock", Lincoln y Ronnie Anne se unen un poco más luego de que él aprendiera su lección.


.

 _Hola a todos. Esta es una pequeña, tierna e insoportablemente dulce historia que escribí después de ver el episodio que se estrenó hoy en Estados Unidos, Shell Shock. Ojalá que les guste._

 ** _Disclaimer: The Loud House no me pertenece._**

* * *

.

 **Waffles.**

.

— ¡Oh, rayos, mi turno empieza en quince minutos! —Dijo Bobby, poniéndose de pie de repente.

—Claro que no, tonto —replicó Ronnie Anne, concentrada en la comida que estaba preparando—. Hoy entras a trabajar a las cuatro.

— ¡No! ¡Hice un cambio de turno con Mike, él me cubre a la noche así puedo salir con Lori para celebrar nuestros ciento doce días juntos! —Dijo el mayor de los Santiago, terminando rápidamente de beber su café.

Ronnie Anne volteó para ver a su hermano con una ceja levantada y la mandíbula caída.

— ¿Ciento do…? ¿Por qué celebran ese número? —Preguntó sin poder creer lo que oía.

—Siempre celebramos en números pares o múltiplos de cinco. ¡Son lindos números! Como sea, tengo que irme.

Se levantó corriendo y abandonó la cocina a toda velocidad. Antes de que nadie pudiera hacer algo, Bobby regresó, vistiendo esta vez su uniforme de mesero, perfectamente planchado y arreglado por Ronnie Anne.

—Lo siento Ni-Ni, me hubiese encantado comer tu desayuno —se disculpó, acercándose a su hermanita menor y abrazándola con cariño—. Te prometo que mañana desayunaremos juntos, ¿si?

Ronnie Anne frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada hacia el suelo. No le devolvió el abrazo.

Bobby abrió la boca como para decir algo más, pero cambió de parecer o no encontró las palabras adecuadas. Le dio unas suaves palmadas en la espalda y la soltó, su rostro ahora mostrando una mueca de incomodidad y preocupación.

—Lo siento —repitió en voz baja, antes de alejarse—. Bueno, yo… Tengo que irme. ¡Nos vemos Ronnie! ¡Adiós, Lincoln!

Bobby se alejó de la cocina, y pronto escucharon el ruido de la puerta de entrada cerrándose apresuradamente. Ronnie Anne continuó mirando enfadada hacia el suelo como si los azulejos de la cocina le hubieran hecho una ofensa personal. Tenía sus labios apretados en una fina línea, hasta que las últimas palabras de su hermano finalmente resonaron en su mente. Abrió los ojos y levantó rápidamente la vista, encontrándose con los preocupados ojos de Lincoln.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó el chico de cabello del color de la flor de fresno.

Por un momento, Ronnie Anne se había olvidado que él estaba ahí, sentado en la mesa de su cocina. Que ella lo había invitado a desayunar. Que le estaba preparando unos waffles. Recuperó su falsa bravata, mirándolo amenazadoramente.

—Por supuesto que estoy bien, tonto. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

Volteó enérgicamente y puso su atención de nuevo en el tazón donde se encontraba preparando la masa para los waffles. Movía la batidora con tanta fuerza que consideró en escribir una carta para la fábrica de los tazones, felicitándolos por las excelentes respuestas a las solicitaciones mecánicas de sus productos. Se suponía que debía batir por dos minutos, pero en tan sólo cuarenta y cinco segundos ya había alcanzado la consistencia adecuada.

Colocó la masa en la wafflera y, una vez que estuvo todo listo, esperó pacientemente los dos minutos. Dos minutos en silencio, en una cocina no-vacía, que se sintieron mucho más largos de lo que en verdad eran. Ella mantuvo la mirada fija en la máquina, hasta que sonó y supo que estaban listos.

Cuando finalmente los sacó, agregó la mantequilla y un poco de salsa, y observó su desayuno. No pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente. Le gustaba cocinar, lo hacía bastante seguido, y a decir verdad había mejorado bastante con la práctica. Colocó los waffles en dos platos y fue a la mesa junto con Lincoln.

Ya estaba un poco más tranquila.

—Aquí tienes, compañero —le dijo con una sonrisa, alcanzándole su plato—. Más vale que te los comas todos.

Los ojos de Lincoln brillaron ante lo que tenía frente a sí, y un poco de baba comenzó a caer de su boca.

— ¡Se ven deliciosos! ¡Gracias, Ronnie Anne!

Rápidamente tomó sus cubiertos y comió el primer bocado, saboreando aquella deliciosa comida. Ronnie Anne rió un poco ante la desesperación de su amigo. Se aseguró de que Toby Roshell II no corriera peligro de caerse de la mesa, y luego estiró su brazo derecho para encender la radio, en la misma estación de siempre.

— ¡Efghthan bmhui bhgueosh!

—Traga antes de hablar, rarito —rió ella.

Lincoln tragó la masa y la miró con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Están muy buenos! No sabía que podías cocinar tan bien.

—Estoy llena de sorpresas, ¿no?

La sonrisa de Lincoln vaciló ligeramente.

—Sí, bueno, sobre eso… Mira, lo…

—No digas nada, Lincoln. Ya está. Te reivindicaste al hablar con la Señorita Johnson —le aseguró.

Lincoln infló su pecho y continuó comiendo con una estúpida sonrisa de oreja a oreja que Ronnie Anne no pudo dejar de contemplar. Se olvidó de comer por un momento, simplemente perdida en la expresión del chico, tan concentrada que no notó que los ojos de él estaban fijos en ella. No hasta que él dejó de comer, y la agradable sonrisa era ahora una sonrisa que gritaba "Te atrapé". Ella levantó la vista y se encontró con que Lincoln la miraba muy interesado, con una ceja alzada.

— ¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó, su tono de voz súper divertido.

Ronnie Anne se preguntó si el calor que sentía en sus mejillas sería visible para aquel tonto.

— Y-Yo, sólo me… Eh… Me sorprende lo rápido que comes. ¿Qué no te alimentan en tu casa? —Respondió rápidamente, volviendo a comer sus waffles, para tener su boca ocupada y tratar de disimular la situación.

—Bueno, es que siempre comemos lo mismo en mi casa —explicó él, probando un nuevo bocado—. Siempre es bueno probar comida nueva, y tus waffles son deliciosos.

—O-Oh… Supongo, uh… Pues, gracias…

Sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de cambiar de tema, Ronnie Anne subió un poco el volumen de la radio, fingiendo que estaba prestando atención a lo que el locutor estaba hablando.

— ¿Así que te gusta la radio? —Preguntó Lincoln.

"Rayos", pensó Ronnie Anne. Lincoln parecía no querer callarse.

—Bueno, no es que me guste mucho, pero la tengo encendida casi todo el día.

— ¿Sí?

—Pues, sí. Ya sabes… Es aburrido si no hay ninguna otra voz en toda la casa más que la tuya.

Continuó comiendo lentamente sus waffles, aunque ya no disfrutaba el sabor. Podría estar comiendo cartón mojado y no lo habría notado, pues su mente estaba ahora en otro lugar. Lejos de la mesa, lejos del huevo, lejos de Lincoln. Siguieron así durante algunos minutos más, hasta que sus estómagos se llenaron.

Lincoln, todo un caballero, se ofreció a lavar los platos, mientras Ronnie Anne cuidaba a Toby Roshell. Cuando terminó de dejar la cocina limpia, Lincoln volvió junto a ella.

—Gracias por el desayuno, Ronnie Anne. Estuvo delicioso.

—De nada, Lincoln. Gracias por hablar con la Señorita Johnson, admitiendo que fue por **tu** culpa que todo salió mal en el primer intento.

Lincoln rió nerviosamente, y luego un silencio incómodo se produjo entre ellos.

—Bueno, entonces… —comenzó él.

—Supongo que vuelves a tu casa, ¿no? —Preguntó Ronnie Anne.

Por más que lo intentó, no pudo sonar casual, como si no le importara. Como si no quisiera que él se quedara por más tiempo.

—Pues… Acerca de eso… Mira, sé que acaparé mucho a nuestro huevo y que no dejé que tuvieras tu propio tiempo con ella… Es decir, con él. Pero… Bueno, ya aprendí mi lección. Y el proyecto se trata de cuidarlo... _juntos_. Así que… si estás de acuerdo… ¿quizás podría quedarme, para hacerte compañía? P-Para cuidar al huevo, me refiero, por supuesto.

Era muy lindo cuando se ponía nervioso. Por eso Ronnie Anne amaba molestarlo. Era demasiado adorable.

—Bueno, supongo que esa es nuestra tarea, ¿no? —Preguntó ella, rodando los ojos y fingiendo desinterés—. Si realmente no tienes nada mejor que hacer…

— ¿Qué es más importante que pasar tiempo con mi familia, eh? —Dijo Lincoln, tomando al pequeño huevo y acunándolo en sus brazos, haciéndole morisquetas y sonidos graciosos como si fuera Lily.

Estuvo agradecida de que Lincoln no hubiera visto la cara que ella puso tras sus palabras. No quería sentirse avergonzada nuevamente.

—Bueno, tú eres el que tiene una hermana bebé. ¿Qué hacen los bebés luego de comer? —Preguntó, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a él con las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera.

Lincoln llevó una mano a su mentón.

—Pues… Normalmente Lily hace sus "necesidades" luego de comer —explicó Lincoln—, aunque no creo que tengamos que preocuparnos por ello.

—Por suerte.

—A veces, después del almuerzo mi mamá lleva a dormir a Lily.

—Oh. Bueno, ¿deberíamos acostarlo?

—Supongo.

—De acuerdo. Vayamos a mi habitación.

Ronnie Anne salió de la cocina y entró a su habitación. Agradeció internamente que hubiera hecho una limpieza el día anterior, y que hubiera llevado toda la ropa sucia a lavar esa misma mañana. Hubiera sido muy vergonzoso que Lincoln viera el desastre en el que normalmente vivía. Sólo su mochila de la escuela, su skate y algunas bolas de béisbol estaban tiradas en el suelo. Podía vivir con eso.

Durante unos segundos, Ronnie Anne fue muy consciente del hecho de que era la primera vez que un chico entraba a su habitación. Pero al voltear y ver a Lincoln entrando con Toby en sus manos, ella se tranquilizó.

Tenía que ser él. No podría haber sido de otra forma.

—Bonita habitación —dijo Lincoln, mirando toda la decoración violeta.

—En verdad no quiero que Toby vea cómo golpeo a su papá, pero lo haré si no te callas.

—Ya, ya. Está bien. Vaya… Debe ser genial tener una habitación entera para ti sola. Todo este espacio…

—Creí que eras feliz con tu habitación en el armario —comentó Ronnie Anne, yendo a su cama y preparando uno de sus cojines.

—Sí, me gusta, no me malinterpretes. Pero… Bueno, no importa.

Lincoln se acercó junto con el huevo y lo colocó sobre el cojín que Ronnie Anne había puesto sobre su cama. Los dos chicos se acostaron a cada lado del huevo, y se quedaron mirándolo.

— ¿Sabes? Me alegra que nos haya tocado hacer este trabajo juntos —confesó Lincoln, mirando distraídamente al huevo—. Si no hubiera venido a tu casa por esto, nunca hubiera sabido que eras tan…

Ronnie Anne lo golpeó en el hombro, interrumpiéndolo.

— ¡Ouch! ¿Por qué fue eso? —Preguntó, ligeramente molesto.

—Porque sé lo que estabas por decir, y no pienso permitirlo —respondió ella, mirándolo con un falso enfado.

Lincoln tardó unos momentos en leer en sus ojos que era un acto, pero cuando finalmente lo hizo, su rostro enfadado se relajó. Le sonrió y luego se acercó al huevo.

—Puede ser muy ruda a veces, Roshell, pero tu mamá es en verdad muy cariñosa —susurró Lincoln, mirando directamente a los ojos de Ronnie Anne.

—Y tu papá normalmente es un tonto, Toby —dijo ella, agachándose también, sus ojos fijos en los de él—, pero es muy tierno y considerado. O al menos lo es cuando aprende su lección.

Los dos rieron juntos, y Lincoln se recostó un poco más en la cama, descansando su cabeza sobre su mano izquierda. Ronnie Anne lo imitó, y los dos quedaron recostados prácticamente juntos, separados únicamente por el cojín sobre el cual descansaba su hijo.

—Sabes, tonto… Creo que serías un buen papá —admitió ella, consciente de que sus mejillas probablemente se ruborizaron al decirlo.

Tal y como las de Lincoln lo habían hecho al escucharla.

—T-Tú, eh, es decir… —Lincoln aclaró su garganta— Y yo estoy seguro de que tú serás una excelente madre. Y quien quiera que esté contigo será muy afortunado.

—Sí, bueno, supongo que deberé encontrar a alguien que pueda soportarme primero —bromeó ella, ligeramente decepcionada, con la mirada perdida en el rostro feliz dibujado sobre el huevo.

—Yo lo haría.

Ronnie Anne movió el cuello tan rápido que temió haber lastimado algún músculo. Lincoln también tenía la vista gacha, pero no parecía estar prestándole mucha atención al huevo. Tras varios largos segundos de silencio, sin embargo, se vio obligado a levantar la vista para cruzar su mirada con la de Ronnie Anne. Los dos se dieron cuenta de que estaban muy cerca el uno del otro.

—Yo… Creo que mientras más me conozco, más me convenzo de que… Es decir… —Su rostro se puso aún más colorado, y comenzó a hacer gestos con sus manos, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas—. Tú me entiendes….

—Sí. Te entiendo —dijo ella sencillamente, en voz baja.

Siguieron mirándose, apenas conscientes de que sus cuerpos se acercaban cada vez más contra el cojín.

—Aún así, no creo que puedas soportar estar casado conmigo toda una vida, tonto —dijo ella, tratando de sonar agresiva, pero su tono y rostro sólo transmitían ternura.

—Claro que sí. Ya llevamos casados un día entero, ¿no? —Dijo despreocupadamente, señalando al huevo— Si cada día fuera así, no tendría problema en…

Ronnie Anne lo silenció de la única forma que sintió que podía hacerlo, y fue muy efectivo. Para cuando se separaron, algunos segundos más tarde, Lincoln estaba hecho una incoherente masa de balbuceos. Ella encontró aquella imagen sumamente tierna. Hasta ahora él siempre había tomado la iniciativa en ese sentido, con mucha confianza.

Era muy gracioso ver en lo que un beso inesperado lo convertía.

Ronnie Anne aprovechó su sorpresa para girar en la cama y mover el cojín, dejándolo en el espacio del ángulo que formaban sus dos cuerpos. Apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de él y miró con cariño a Toby. Mientras Lincoln colocaba nerviosamente un brazo sobre los hombros de la chica, ella sólo pudo pensar en que le gustaría poder controlar el tiempo.

Así podría detenerlo para siempre en aquel momento, o adelantarlo hasta que los dos fueran mayores y pudieran estar verdaderamente juntos por siempre.


End file.
